Talk:The Requiem
__noTOC__ March 28, 2009. BLM75/RDM37. Popped 3 NM's, ran and zoned. On coming back in grabbed Owl Guardian with a Gravity. Kited to opposite side that NMs pop in. Bio2, Burn, Choke, Shock. Ran back to check on other NM's. Recasted DoT's again. By the time NM's depopped; only casted gravity about 3 times and 2 binds with 2 rounds of DoT's and Owl was at 80%ish HP. Manafonted. ES BurstII 1302, TornadoII 1137, FreezeII 1559. Dead. Get a blm friend to go with you! Took me <7mins. ~Tandy '^_^b 09:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) July, 27th 2009. 75BLM/RDM got Field Manual Buffs, popped NM, zoned with Wind Staff equipped (they miss a lot, got hit 3 times in total, didn't get Stoneskin down), recasted Stoneskin outside and zoned back in and grabbed Owl Guardian with Gravity, the two Warrior NMs were still on the stairs, kept casting Bio2 and Poison2 on it. Lost hate 2x but easy to claim it again quickly since Gravity sticks a long time. Kited it to the big room and back to check other NMs, those had depopped by the time, Owl Guardian was at 75%. 2H with Tier4, 4 spells and dead. Bind is also very useful, keeps the mob in place for as long as 25 secs. Kendaron 31.01.09 dids this on 75Whm/37Nin (galka no mp drinks i just cleared the room cast buffs then rested mp i had help from a lbm and a bst who was there doing bst af as well which was lucky it did not take too long whm tanking ftw which is always fun lol took about 5 mins to fight in total only real prob is keeping the guardians asleep whilst fighting and keeping the eye on shadows at the same time but all in all was a really fun fight but with the pty setup was VERY VERY VERY EASY ... 10/14/08 sorta duo'd by 73 WHM/SMN & a mostly afk 66 RDM/NIN ^^, Was very easy! Applied Buffs, (Highest Protectra, Shellra, Stoneskin, Blink, Reraise and for RDM Phalanx & Utsusemi: Ichi) Walked down to room, popped NM's (Yumil started instantly casting Tornado.. but quickly out ran casting area) Simply ran NM's to the zone, and zoned. Cured myself to full, and went back into Eldieme. Closest NM was the Owl Guardian, Casted Repose on Owl Gardian and waited for other NM's to go around the bend in the Hallway. Once they were out of sight, Casted Dia II and brought NM back to the zone. Fought normally, Flash, Slow, Paralyze, Re-Apply Stoneskin, used Spirits Within (rdm) and Hexa Strike until NM was down to 1/4 life. Disengaged and casted Repose. Ran down to the room to check and see if the other NM's had despawned yet but only made it half way there when Repose wore off, so turned around and headed back towards the NM and the zone. Found NM, Casted Repose again to give a little more time just in case, and started walking back towards the zone, casted Dia II to wake the NM again and finished it off. Other NM's had appearently despawned already as the when I got back down to the room, they were gone, and I recieved the cutscene and the Star Ring key item. --Katella 75 RDM/WHM in 24 minutes. I bound and gravitied the adds while I zoned the main. Then proceeded to nuke him to around 56 until i was oom. So i converted and got him to around 34. At this point i kited him around the D-6 circle. Dont under-estimate this skelly. He can hit hard and wore stoneskin quickly. I used my V cloak most of the time to kite, which is my usual body/head piece when i solo on rdm. Mostly all of his spells were resisted by my rdm, with 70+27MND, until the very end at <10% he started to land mostly all of his spells. Gravity, sleep and bind were all sticking to me at this point. I also witnessed that gravity does build a resistance but i never used bind enough to notice a difference. I suspect that any rdm with the proper sub can solo this because i proved it with /whm. --Pyerzuka 05:28, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Could somone please post the party/alliance level needed to sucessfully do this mission? Thanks. Just duoed this fight as 75 Brd/nin and 75 Rdm/nin. Was very very easy, but we had a little trouble at the start dealing with the Guardians. First we tried having the Rdm(the one that popped it) zone the trio, but on the way to zone, Yum Kimil stopped several times to cast and wound up behind the others. When I grabbed hate on him the Guardians joined me, so I cast Horde Lullaby and we started to kill. After two casts of Horde and given that Horde wasn't lasting very long at all, I disengaged and ran down the stairway a little bit, horded them again and zoned to clear my hate. Since the Rdm had already zoned, he had none, and the two spare ones went quietly back to the room. At about 10% I disengaged and went to check on the Guardians. They had reached the room but not despawned yet, although they did shortly after and I had just enough time to rejoin the Rdm on Yum Kimil before it died. His silence didn't appear to be lasting long, but overall it was cake. I would go so far as to say that a single brd/nin could solo it at 75 as long as they minded AoE and made sure to sleep the Guardians at the bottom of the stairs before zoning the main NM. He cast sleepga once at the end and I resisted, it looked like the Rdm did too. He used Tier II -gas and Tier III single target nukes. I easily solo'd this as RDM75/BLM37. Since I don't have NIN sub, often times a lot of "RDM solo" activities are out of my league. But this quest was quite doable. Upon trading the Holy Water to the correct sarcophagus (just try each one until the NMs spawn), turn and run straight for the zone. You may want to Gravity or Bind one or two of the NMs, but it's not important. With Stoneskin and Phalanx up, you should make it to the zone easily. Back in Batallia Downs, just heal up. Zone back into Eldieme Necropolis. Track down one of the NMs (I chose Dog Guardian because it was closest to me). I cast Dia or Bio on Dog Guardian when the other NM, Owl Guardian, began to walk back to the sarcophagus room. (Note: I didn't notice where Yum Kimil had run off to at this point. It may have stayed at the sarcophagus room.) Your chosen NM can be fought easily by melee and standard buffs: Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Phalanx; I chose to also use Haste, Blaze Spikes, Enfire. As you fight the NM, gradually make your way towards the sarcophagus room. Just let the other(s) make their way back first (they won't take too long). Eventually, lead your chosen NM to the corner of the passageway at D-4. From here, you can fight your chosen NM and be able to keep an eye on the sarcophagus room. That way, you can see precisely if/when the other NM(s) despawn. Once they despawn, you can safely kill your chosen NM. Easy! Fiorenzo 05:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ---- 75 WHM and 75 PLD duo'd this easily with Repose always landing on Owl and Dog Guardians. -- 20:24, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Solo'd as PLD75/DNC37. After killing Yum Kimil first, the fight was pretty easy. Used Joyeuse to keep TP up. --Re1master 06:16, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ---- They are easily slept using a Lv61 bard with a fairly poor EQ, singing Horde Lullaby. Stats: Lv 30 RSE, paper knife, Royal Spearman's Horn+1, singing skills capped. --Zcecil 03:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Testimonials 75 RDM/BLM Cast the usual buffs before starting, pro shell stoneskin & phalanx & then rest to full mp. Upon popping, silence the main NM, gravity one of its helpers and bind the other. Then run the NM to zone making sure not to get too far ahead. You will take a few hits during this process but nothing that will put you in any danger. Once you zone out and back in you will only have to deal with the main NM. Bind gravity and silence all stick well, leaving you free to nuke it at your leisure or dispose of it another way. Overall if you do the pull properly it's a very easy fight. Only the main NM needs to be defeated. ---- RDM/BLM Add On. I tried the above strategy, but not to the T. I assumed the other 2 lesser skeletons would despawn upon zoning, and returning. They do not. They all make their way back to the Sarcophagus. If they make it make, they despawn. So If you follow the above strategy it should work nicely, the lessers should be closer to the room, and after you zone their hate drops, and the Main NM is closest to you and the zone you pick him off. Anyways, after dying once with no reraise (oh i had it, just not "on") i came back, and slightly kerfuflled it. I didn't slow the lessers advance to the zone, so the Owl Gaurdian was closest to me after zoning, i killed it and went back to the room, but the NM and Dog Gaurdian Despawned. I buffed to prepare another time. HOWEVER, after defeating the Owl Gaurdian, and returning, I got the CS and the star ring. Bottomline, Main NM was not necessary to kill. Love to see if someone else is intersted and can confirm. ---- Soloed on RDM75/BLU37, fought all three melee style. Blue Magic set: * Cocoon (for defense) * Head Butt (for stun) * Healing Breeze + Sheep Song (Auto Regen) * Wild Carrot * Bludgeon + Smite of Rage (Undead Killer) * Bomb Toss (for STR+2) * Soporific (MP+5) Sheep Song to sleep Owl/Dog Guardians (no full resist, though often wake up early), Head Butt to interrupt Ancient Magic, Bludgeon to increase damage output (approx. 140-210 damage on Yum Kimil). Protect IV, Cocoon and Phalanx combined makes Stoneskin lasts a long time, with Shell IV, Barblizzard, and Ice Spikes rounding out defensive spells. Geared toward Haste and Accuracy on the TP set, with Joyeuse and Brutal Earring to better take advantage of Enfire. For Vorpal Blade, geared toward Accuracy, attack and STR. (Probably could've dropped some accuracy from both sets, but didn't have time to rewrite macros during fights, and don't have additional STR/attack gear in inventory anyway.) Fight was a bit chaotic, with all the spells to cast. Forgot Silence, but it didn't matter. Forgot to use food (had planned on defense food), but didn't matter either. Forgot to bring Hi-Ether, but that didn't matter, again. Aside from the defensive spells listed earlier, also used Refresh, Haste, Enfire, and an occasional Regen. Dia II and Dispel, too, but no other enfeebling spell. The order was Yum Kimil, then Owl guardian, then Dog Guardian. Slow and steady on Yum Kimil; converted once mid fight, and used Bludgeon sparingly, relied mostly on Joyeuse and Enfire for damage while sleeping the Guardians with Sheep Song as much as possible. Slow and steady again on Owl Guardian, with a few Bludgeon tossed in. Convert was up again during last part of Owl Guardian, so went wild with Bludgeon. Interesting to note that Vorpal Blade was very strong (~400-550), much better than Seraph Blade. (Didn't have a Seraph Blade build, though; doubt it would've done better than Vorpal Blade even if had one on macro.) In retrospect, could've made the fight faster casting Bludgeon more often, which does great damage and builds TP fast, then can use Vorpal Blade more often. Should have taken a STR/Attack food like Meat Mithkabob as well--with Protect IV and Cocoon, defense was at 495 already in TP set, so no need to get more from food. Regrettably, forgot to try Wild Carrot, which may have been more efficient than the regular cure spells even from /BLU. (Not that the fight involved a lot of curing.) Undead Killer proc'ed quite a few times; Bludgeon + Smite of Rage is a good combination to have. -FFXI-Itazura 09:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ---- 75 RDM/WHM Very easy fight, cleared room and buffed up. After I poped the nm's I ran for the zone and then after I zoned walked backed in and grabbed Dog Guardian since I saw him first, beat him down with any problems and then ran back for cs. -Azarasi Titan 1/9/09 Just solo'd this as NIN/WHM. Used Carbonara as food, and used 2 Yagudo Drinks. Faught all 3 at same time. Killed Main NM first, then the other 2. Threw up Protect II/Shell, regen, a fresh Ni, and popped them. Standard evasion setup, with elvaan RSE hands/feet, lamia mantle, Insomnia Earring, and Spirit Torque for MP. Fight was cake. I finished with Full HP and 57 MP. Relicant 14:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Soloable by 75 nin/war. I did the safe way and kited them to zone and took the cloesest one which was Dog Guardian. Attack hit for around 50-70 when he actually got in a hit. Some of his TP moves cuts through your shadows. /Napkin, Odin. ---- Soloed as 75BLU/NIN easily. Buffed with Cocoon, Metallic Body, and Utsusemi: Ni then used AoE Stun (I used Temporal Shift, but Frypan or Tail Slap work as well) to get a head start and ran to the zone. Rested for about 12seconds and returned and pulled the closest NM (Owl Guardian) and defeated it then zoned again and rested a bit. Returned and ran to the sarcophagus room and pulled the only NM left (Dog Guardian) and defeated it then checked the sarcophagus and got the cut scene. (Using Actinic Burst will help you get to the zone with minimal damage if you want to save slots instead of using AoE Stuns.) For food I used Coeurl Sub and only 1 Yagudo drink on the 1st NM. Basic gear was fine (BLU AF hands, feet, and legs; Narasimha's Vest; Walahra Turban; Martial Anelace; Ifrit's Blade; Bibiki Seashell; Spike Necklace; Brutal Earring; Coral Earring; Ulthalam's Ring; Rajas Ring; Amemet Mantle +1; and Warwolf Belt.) ---- Soloed by a 75BLU/NIN, poped them and pulled one by one. Used Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip doing up to 1k damage. Used TP whenever available. Double Ballad before BRD poped. ---- Soloed as 75 DRG/BLU. Set all mp+ spells and wore astral rings. Took out helpers and then Yum Kimil. Had 7/193 MP at the end of the fight. ---- Soloed as 75 DRG/WHM with easily. They hit for 50-80 with decent gear and Hell Slash for 200-300. Their accuracy is low though. ---- Defeated all three NM's with very little issue as MNK75/NIN37. I popped a Reraise Hairpin just as a precaution and proceeded to clear the room. I focused on the guardians first then took down Yum Kimil. I didn't need to rely on any healing items or food. I had also used Chakra before I popped the NM's and it wasn't ready for use again until seconds after Yum Kimil fell. ---- Easy duo by 75SAM/DNC and 73WHM/BLM, WHM kept Owl and Dog slept, SAM tanked all three(Animated flourish for hate). Dont worry about using healing waltz/paralyna untill Yum Kimil's ice spikes wear off you'll just get paralyzed again. Fought Yum Kimil first then Owl and finally Dog. ---- Defeated all three NM's with very little effort as PUP75/WAR37 with the Soulsoother Head/Stormwaker Frame Automaton combination. Started with killing the Owl Guardian, then proceeded to the Dog Guardian. Evasion gear is very helpful to conserve your Automaton's MP. Be wary of Yum Kimil's spells, as it can also cast spells like Tornado, which deal substantial damage. It is advised to save TP for Shoulder Tackle to stun any dangerous spells. Zoning was not required. ---- Soloed as 75BST/WHM using Lifedrinker Lars. If it weren't for having to be there to pop LDL, then even BST would have been unnecessary, I fed the pet two Pet Food Zeta Biscuits during the entire fight, my hp never dropped below 1k and Lars was still over 45% at the end Soloable as 75 PLD/DNC, but kind-of risky. I had pretty good gear (valor body, koenig legs, askar boots, I.R. head and hands, shadow mantle, etc.) and I was still being hit for 140'ish by Yum Kimil's en-spell. *Be sure, if you are PLD solo, kill Yum Kimil first. His guards were just TP gain for me* Took about 6 Atonements to kill Yum. * Just did this fight as PLD75/DNC37 with subpar gear (adaman body, valor hands and head, Gallant shoes) and I forgot to remove my Jelly ring. I went in, Pro IV and Shell III'd myself, popped them, Yum Kimil started casting Tornado so I ran out of range. Let the guardians hit me until Yum came, I engaged him and fought normally. His enfire would rarely hit for more then 35. I had 0 fire resist points, too. All in all they were pushovers. I had a Joytoy to keep TP up though. --Khundes 01:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Soloed as 75 SMN/WHM. Popped them with carby out then assaulted each in turn to get hate. Ran away a bit and when carby died summoned Ramuh. I kill the main NM first then the Owl then Dog though this can be done in any order. Chaotic Strike did between 1900-2200 damage consistently. ---- Soloed as a 75 SMN/WHM Galka using same strategy as above only after summoning Ramuh when they come together use Thunderspark to get all hate on Ramuh, then sit and wait out the Blood Pact: Rage timer for Chaotic Strike on the main NM once(was at about 50% at the time of the blood pact and was taken down to about 10% after and was melee'ed to death) then Chaotic Strike another one and repeat, unless you have MP issues then you use Carbuncle and melee with him(or not, personal preference) when your down to the bottom of the barrel so to speak. --Turnineye 09:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Soloed by a 75SMN/WHM, put up earthen ward and blink + full mp before popping. Used titan - let one get titan agro and then assaulted another + BP'd the third. Used astral flow to halt perpetuation cost and resummoned only once. ---- Soloed easily as 75WHM/NIN. Pop with Stoneskin/Utsusemi up. Repose easily sticks on the guardians, so sleep them one at a time. After you sleep the first one, run back into the stairway before the room so you can separate the sleeps (and see when the first wakes up). Take out Yum Kimil first, then Owl Guardian and Dog Guardian in your preferred order. Hexa Strike does massive damage. Evasion gear helps, but it's not 100% necessary. I did not use any drinks and MP never got close to being depleted. No need for zoning or anything with this strategy, just go beat them down :) ---- Solo by a 75WHM/BLM with a pole and melee gear. Buffed protect, shell, haste, stoneskin, blaze spikes, auspice, and afflatus misery. Banish III dealt over 500 each casting, Retribution over 700, and switched in Spirit Taker for MP now and then. Kept the guardians slept with Repose until it was their time to die. All in all it took about 5 minutes but it was safe and fun. ---- Solo DNC75/NIN37: Did not zone anything. Did not use 2 Hour. Started with Fan Dance, after that switched to Haste Samba. Had 200~300 TP constantly. Violent Flourish the AMs of Yum Kimil. Keep HP above 600 to be sure and this fight is like handling some low level aggro. Maquis@Phoenix 13:45, 9 May 2009 (GMT) ---- Solo by 60DRG/BLU by pulling them to zone. I actually ended up fighting both Dog and Owl Guardians simultaneously while Yum Kimil depopped. Not a difficult fight if you keep Cocoon up, but bring a Yagudo Drink so you don't run out of MP. - Ooka 03:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Soloed this as 75SAM/NIN with my lv40 Healer NPC. Popped them and zoned. I pulled Owl Guardian, my NPC used CureIII twice. It was piece of cake. Mostruash of Fenrir, 19:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC+3) ---- Very easy solo by 75 SCH/RDM. Buff up and get a sublimation charge ready if you want. Go in and trade the holy water, spawn NM's. I didn't bother with binding and gravity on the other two. I already had buffs up. They hit for around 30-50ish so its no biggie. Zone, redo buffs and rest MP. As you are resting the mobs will be walking back to spawn point so go back in and chase down one of them. I picked owl guardian seeing as he was the closest. Quickly claim him, gravity him and kite. Nukes did very well, ebullience tier IV thunder worked nicely. Its a very short fight and putting up luminohelix can help too. Only used bind and gravity and they stuck very well. And the other mobs had despawned so fight was very easy. You should have no trouble at all. Nehalania @ Diabolos server September 12th, 2009. ---- Very easily solo'd by a 75 WHM/PLD with no whm merits. Had cleric pants, and melee'd using earth staff. Got me into orange twice because I kept forgetting to change my barspell from fire to the element of the AM he was using back to fire, but never once dipped below 600 MP. ---- Pretty easy to duo with MNK and RDM. Wanted to only kill one but ended up killing all three. Kill the BLM skeleton first. Razorcat 18:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) May 5, 2010 75BLM/37RDM Too Week: popped with stoneskin and blink up, zoned them, zoned back in and gravity Dog, Bio2 poison2 Shock Blind, waited for others to depop, Burst II 1556, Freeze II 1423, and was over. ---- Trivially easy solo for amateur NIN75/DNC37 by zoning, pulling Dog Guardian, and holding it until Yum Kimil and the other Guardian despawned. Should be equally easy for DNC/NIN, DNC/WHM, mage/NIN, PUP/DNC etc. There will be Too Weak undead mobs all along the route between the zone line and the spawn room, keep your HP above yellow and you'll be fine. --Vaprak 03:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo by 80 BST/NIN 40 by building white rabbit jug tp ahead of the fight, pop, move to nearby hallway, then Whirl Claws. Rabbit was at 50% health when all 3 NMs are dead. Ayrlie 02:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) MNK/DNC @ 90 is a complete joke. Build up TP and don't WS, keep from getting yellow HP aggro and you dont even have to leave the room.